<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Critical Role Kiss Prompts by MinkyForShort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763793">Critical Role Kiss Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/pseuds/MinkyForShort'>MinkyForShort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/pseuds/MinkyForShort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb waits for Essek to wake up after a rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Critical Role Kiss Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb can’t seem to stop replaying the last few days in his head.</p>
<p> It seems to be all he can do, as he can’t seem to bring himself to concentrate on the book in his hands, sitting in one of the spare rooms in the chateau that Marion provided them with. A place for them to recuperate and get their bearings as they try to think about their next course of action.</p>
<p>A place for them to keep Essek hidden someplace safe as he recovered from his injuries.</p>
<p>He can’t help thinking about how nearly a week ago, as they made their way back to Xhorhas from Travellercon, a drow man bearing an incredible resemblance to the Shadowhand had been waiting outside their door, asking if they’d been in contact with his brother. How no one had seen or heard from him in days, an odd occurrence even for someone as solitary as Essek.</p>
<p>It took the group a few moments to adjust to the fact that Essek apparently had a secret little brother, though Caleb knew if Essek was awake, he’d point out that none of them have ever actually asked him if he had any siblings, therefore he never technically lied to them. However, once they got past the surprising revelation, Jester began a scrying spell to track down their friend, and worry only grew once she revealed that her scry has been blocked.</p>
<p>Once Caduceus communed with his Wildmother to learn his location, the worry intensified when he received signs that Essek’s life was in danger.</p>
<p>They promised Essek’s brother, Verin, that they would find him, and inform him once he was brought to safety. </p>
<p>The following days were tracking the Wildmother’s signs to a cave deep within the Greying Wildlands, Jester sending messages to Essek to stay assured that he was still alive, and to promise him that they were on their way to rescue him.</p>
<p>It was comforting, that even with how much distrust parts of their group still held for the drow wizard, they were horrified when they found him, half starved and beaten within an edge of his life.. Veth worked quickly to pick the locks of the cage and the anti-magic shackles on his wrists and ankles, Cad and Jester healed him enough to keep him stabilized as they began moving their way out of the cave, Caleb gripping his hand tightly the whole way.</p>
<p> It was clear whoever brought him there didn’t really believe it necessary to leave guards. After all, who would go through so much trouble looking for one man?</p>
<p>Caleb keeps replaying these last few days in his head, and tries not to think of the fear he felt when they couldn’t locate him with that first spell, the way his heart would stop until Jester confirmed that he responded to her messages, as weak as his voice sounded. And the thing he tries not to think of the most was the blind fury that boiled within him at the sight of his drow, broken and half-dead, and the primal urge to find whoever caused him such pain and unleash tenfold onto them.</p>
<p>He’s finally torn away from those thoughts as his head whips up at the sound of stirring coming from the bed.</p>
<p>“Essek?” he calls gently, tossing the book aside as he lifts from the chair he’d spent the last day and a half in, waiting for this moment, and approaches his bed.</p>
<p>His eyes blink open slowly, not used to the sunlight even with the curtains drawn shut, but he manages to adjust as he tries to sit up, nearly falling back from the pain in his ribs.</p>
<p>Caleb rushes forward to ease him back gently, “slow, meine liebe,” a term he uses only in the utmost privacy, a secret that he shared with the drow, “Cad and Jester healed most of your wounds, but you still need to recover from the rest..”</p>
<p>“...Caleb?” Essek rasps softly, his voice still weak from nearly two weeks of disuse. But he still manages to let out a small chuckle as he looks up at the human man, “you came...I suppose I should’ve believed Jester’s messages..”</p>
<p>Caleb smiles as he rests his hand on his cheek, “of course we came for you, we all did.” he watches as Essek processes that, almost looking guilty for doubting, “we brought you to Nicodranas, you’ll be safe here while you recover, I made sure of that..” he nods to the anti-scrying wards he placed around the room, a spell he made sure he learned once they learned Essek had gone missing. </p>
<p>Essek lets out a small sigh of relief, turning his head just enough to press a kiss to his palm, “I truly am grateful to you..” he murmurs, “Caleb...the people who took me-”</p>
<p>“Later, Essek” Caleb cuts him off, stroking his cheek gently, he already had his suspicions about who took him anyways.. “you can tell us everything once you’ve recovered some more, oh, but you should let your brother know you’re alright..” he can’t help but smile at the surprise that fills his drow’s face, “ja, we were quite surprised ourselves when he introduced himself, but he was the one who told us you were missing. It’s clear he was worried about you..”</p>
<p>Essek humphs softly, “Verin, always the worrier…” but Caleb could tell he was grateful for his younger brother’s concern, even if he wouldn’t admit it himself. He brings his hand up to rest over Caleb’s, “I’ll send him a message soon, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Good” Caleb hums, “now get some more rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up again.”</p>
<p>Essek smiles gently, squeezing Caleb’s hand once before letting go, his eyelids already growing heavy, “I know you will”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is where I'm gonna be putting the kiss prompts I write on tumblr</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>